thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 14: Just A White Man
Willis: *sitting a cave with Aaliyah, Demika and Lilac* We did it. Lilac: Dean's idol play was hilarious. Demika: Mhm. Aaliyah: This needs to be the final four. Willis: We all know who's next? Lilac: Obviously. Troy: *is seen walking alone, then kicks a tree* Damn it Troy: Confessional: These people are the stupidest people on the planet. I mean, I don't even know what they're thinking. I guess it's time to make a pot of revenge. Lilac: *walking with Willis* We said final four, but how about us two for final two? Willis: That's what I was thinking. Lilac: I don't trust anybody else here fully except you. Willis: Same goes back to you. Lilac: But, we need to stop hanging out as much. People are getting suspicious. Willis: Oh. Lilac: Just keep the distance.. Willis: ...Okay... Willis: Confessional: It'll be hard to keep my distance. There's nobody here I really like except Lilac. Willis: This final two is SOLID. *walks away* Troy: *walking* Willis: Hey Troy! Have you seen my boots? Troy: Cut the crap, Will. Willis: What crap? I'm just a white man asking for boots. Troy: I trusted you, we welcomed you into the alliance, and you freaking flipped? You have no loyalty...to anyone. Lilac: *sees the two and begins walking up* Willis: I got loyalty man. If you got loyalty back for me. Troy: We did! Willis: Who was gonna be taken out at final three? Me. Lilac: It's not his fault. Troy: Stay out of this, brat. Lilac: gasp Troy: I swear Lilac, you just run around in everyone's ear. Lilac: *slaps Troy* Troy: You like me. Lilac: GROSS. Willis: *begins to get angry* Willis: Confessional: Trash talk me all you want but don't try to get in between me and my woman, I mean, Lilac. Troy: You two are the closest duo here and you know it. Demika: *walking with Aaliyah* I wonder where everyone is. Aaliyah: Me too. Demika: Look, coconuts! Let's eat it. Aaliyah: No thanks.. Demika: Are you sure? I haven't seen you eat in a while. Aaliyah: Its fine.. Demika: Confessional: I'm worried about the girl. She hasn't eaten in a few days. She's already a stick, she needs to eat. Aaliyah: *tanning* (Immunity Challenge) Chris: Hi. Everyone: Hi. Chris: This challenge will test your strength. Troy: Yes! Chris: You will be holding a long weight. We will add two 20 pound bags every few minutes, making it 40 pounds. If you drop it, you're out. The winner gets immunity. (Later) Chris: We are now in position (everyone is carrying the starting 40 pounds) and we have begun. Aaliyah: *already drops* :( Troy: Seems pretty easy. Lilac: *begins to wobble* Ugh.. Willis: You can do it, Lilac. Lilac: *repositions self and takes deep breath* Chris: *adds 40 more pounds* Lilac: Oh crap *drops* Chris: Aaliyah and Lilac are out. You three are now carrying 80 pounds. Demika: *drops* Ugh Chris: It is now Willis versus Troy. Troy: *begins to wobble* Chris: *ada forty more* 120 pounds Willis: Ugh.. *drops out* Lilac: Dammit. Aaliyah: *begins getting dizzy* Lilac: Aaliyah are you ok? Aaliyah: *faints* Lilac: gasp Nurse Chef: Her blood pressure low. Chris: How low? Nurse Chef: Lower than Taylor Swift Chris: :O Lilac: :O Troy: :O Willis: :O Demika: :O Aaliyah: *wakes up* :O Nurse Chef: Can you breathe? Aaliyah: I don't know.. Nurse Chef: You need water and rest. Chris: Can she compete? Nurse Chef: Yes. Chris: k (Merged Camp) Aaliyah: *sitting in shelter, exhausted* Lilac: Get well soon boo. *goes off into jungle* Willis: *follows her* Troy: *grabs Demika by the arm and joins Aaliyah in shelter* Listen, those two, they got a final two deal, guaranteed. Demika: How do you know? Troy: They are always together, that's enough proof. Demika: So who do we vote? Aaliyah: *says tiredly* Willis. He's the bigger threat. Demika: Okay Willis. Troy: Awesome. Troy: Confessional: I got immunity and the cracks in this alliance are finally opening up. I got this. Troy: *walks up to Willis and Lilac* Hey. Lilac: Ugh, what do you want? Willis: *begins walking away* Troy: I wouldn't walk away if I was you. Willis: Whys that? Troy: Aaliyah and Demika, they got a final two, and they are voting you. Willis: Why should I trust you? Troy: Trust me or you're going home tonight. Willis: Okay fine, who are we voting? Lilac: Im concerned for Aaliyah, like health issues. Willis: Nurse says she's fine. Lilac: I know but still.. Willis: Okay, whatever you want, mah lady *winks at her* Lilac: Uh.. Troy: Confessional: Basically one duo wants me to vote with them and the other duo wants me to vote them. It's amazing how much I can change this crap. I should probably take my million to not waste budget for this show. I'll decide who I vote tonight by random draw basically. Good luck losers. Lilac: Confessional: I don't trust Troy, not one bit. I have no idea why Willis chose to trust him after he called us out. I just wanna strangle him sometimes...ugh. Aaliyah: Confessional: I know I'm not feeling well, and I'm sick and all that. But I'm still as determined to win this. I will try my best and this is for all the people on the jury who I was aligned with! Woo hoo! (Elimination Ceremony) (Smith, Blanca, Hayley, Tyrone, and Dean walks in, then takes their seat) Chris: First vote.. Willis Aaliyah Chris: One vote Willis, one vote Aaliyah, next vote.. Aaliyah Chris: Two votes Aaliyah..one vote Willis Willis Chris: We are tied. Two votes Aaliyah two votes Willis. One vote left.. Our sixth juror of this game is.. . . . . . . . . . Chris: Aaliyah. It's time for you to go. Blanca: *in jury, groans* Aaliyah: *leaves* (Preview for next episode begins) Willis and Lilac get closer Willis: *cuddling with Lilac in shelter* Demika scrambles for her life in the game Demika: Honestly Lilac, Willis is using you, 100% VOTES Aaliyah: Troy Willis Lilac Willis: Demika Aaliyah Category:Blog posts